


i’ve got chills, they’re multiplying, it’s electrifying!

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, background cameos aplenty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Iris West wants is to go to the Winter Formal. Sadly, this can only happen if she gets Barry Allen a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where a plan is hatched

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr idea I had about a _10 things I hate about you_ AU. Let me know what you think. [Here's my inspiration playlist](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/129285034707/ive-got-chills-theyre-multiplying-its).

Iris West is at her wits’ end. All she wants is to go to the Winter Formal with Eddie Thawne. And maybe go bowling. And the movies. A girl has goals. One of them is actually being able to date her sweet and thoughtful boyfriend. Being lab partners in AP chemistry doesn’t count. There's only so much romance a girl can get over a bunsen burner.

But the thing is, _her dad_ , Detective Joseph West of Central City Police Department. He’s a bit protective. That’s really an understatement. He's very protective. She really can’t argue with him without it becoming a whole rant from her dad about the current socio-economic climate. The last time there was a bar graph involved. Iris will live a rich and full life if she never has to see another presentation on Central City's CompStats.

So apparently her dad has an impasse he’s settled on. One that pretty much guarantees Iris will be the only Junior not going to the Winter Formal. She can only date if her foster brother, Barry Allen, does. Which is improbable since Barry doesn’t look up from his _Popular Science_ tablet subscription. Unless he’s out in the garage with Cisco Ramon experimenting with dry ice or testing the Doppler effect.

The one time she got Barry to go out was a disastrous bowling night with Linda Park. Iris doesn’t ever want to relive that. _Ever._

So Iris is at her wits’ end.

She morosely is shopping with her best friend, Lisa Snart, in an attempt to find a Winter Formal dress. A dress she'll most certainly never get to wear unless under a police escort or if Barry finds a date.

“What if we get him a _date_?” suggests Lisa, twirling around in front of the changing room mirror in a gilded golden dress.

“Barry wouldn’t take a pity date. I couldn’t do that to him,” replies Iris.

“But what if they ask out Barry themselves?” hedges Lisa with a grin.

“Who would do that?” Iris loves her foster brother but there hasn’t really been anyone who’s showed any interest in Barry. Even when Barry joined the track team. Nada.

“I think I know a guy,” Lisa says.

“Oh really? Who pray _tell_?”

“Len,” states Lisa with a decisive nod.

“Len Snart? Your brother? _Captain Cold_?”

“I despise that nickname. We get it, he’s _on the hockey team,_ ” sighs Lisa.

“Why would Len ask out Barry?” asks Iris. Len's a senior and doesn't even move in the same circles as Barry. Iris is pretty sure Len's only met Barry when he comes by to pick Iris up from studying over at the Snart's. And even then, it's only because Barry is a chivalrous dork who insists on ringing the doorbell instead of just waiting in the car. Iris is really trying to place Len's motivation. She's drawing a blank.

“He owes me a favor,” says Lisa with a knowing smile. “Though this whole thing may end with him owing me another…”

Iris skeptically raises her eyebrows. But she's at her wits' end. So this could work.


	2. where our two heroes meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Lady Gaga and got more inspired. [Here's my inspiration playlist](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/129285034707/ive-got-chills-theyre-multiplying-its).

Barry's running. Thankful not away from a bully. That changed as soon as Tony Woodward figured out Barry hit back. But Barry is running. It's his usual training circuit around his neighborhood. He tries to to be as punctual as possible with this. It's a good hour run that takes him through the winding streets of his city. His track coach would be proud. 

The mezzo-soprano of Lady Gaga urges him on despite the burn in his legs. He's actually pushing himself more than usual. 

So it's not a surprise that he gets a leg cramp. 

The real surprise is that it's out in front of the Snarts. Where Len is out working on his car, a high school status symbol Barry is remiss to have since he still has to ask Joe for permission to drive the family's station wagon, he looks up from the car engine when Barry skids to a stop. 

"Hey," Barry gasps out in an attempt to make his abrupt entrance in front of the Snarts' yard less awkward. His hamstring in his left leg is pulled taunt that he can't help wince in pain. 

"You alright there, Scarlet?" asks Len, his eyebrows arching in amusement. Apparently everything Barry does amuses Len. Even wearing a red track suit. So what if Central's school colours are blue and white? Barry's lucky colour is red. He's won every race with his red track suit. It's not his fault the school newspaper likes alliteration.

"Just a cramp," bites out Barry with another wince. "I am just going to walk it off."

"You know you're supposed to stretch before you run," drawls out Len. Barry thinks he's mocking him. Most definitely. Everything Len says to him always seems to be dripping in some caustic innuendo that goes over Barry's head.

"I did," hisses Barry with a glare. He's co-captain of the track team. He knows what he is doing.

"You could always-"

"I get it," says Barry with another wince. "Don't worry, I'll get going."

And with a forced burst of energy, Barry sets off in a slow jog. Ignoring whatever Len Snart was going to say. Barry thinks idly he'll change his running circuit to avoid this street. He can't remember why he included it in the first place. 

He misses the look of frustration on Len's face.


	3. where a favor is rescinded

Lisa knows two things for certain. Her brother is hopeless at being romantic. And he's been pining for Barry Allen since the middle school science fair where Barry and Cisco Ramon triggered the sprinkler system with their homemade volcano. 

These facts Lisa doesn't really use that often. Hardly at all. Once it was to get a lift to the Central City carnival when she perhaps eluded that one Barry Allen was manning the kissing booth - a lie - yet her brother without hesitation drove her across town on a Sunday without complaint. 

But now, now it's getting ridiculous because Lisa really can't stand the idea that her best friend, Iris, can't go to Winter Formal because her dad. A man Lisa knows Eddie Thawne is deathly afraid of, so really Joe West shouldn't be concerned for Iris's safety. 

And Lisa has the solution. If only her brother would move his glacial schedule of wooing Barry Allen out of the 22nd century. Lisa's seen the bullet form list and painstakingly detailed calendar. At this rate, Len will be in college before he gets the nerve. 

So really calling in this favor will actually be helping Len out in the long run. Either way, Lisa already booked the limo with Iris. Now all she has to do is get Barry Allen a date and she'll get Cisco Ramon. It's obvious that she's the mastermind of the family. Len's keen eye on the ice melts as soon as he hits the locker room. 

The favor in question resides on her parents still not knowing who burnt the drapes in the family den. A fact that Lisa knows it was due to Mick Rory - who has been banned from coming over without adult supervision. 

So really, getting Len to man up and ask Allen out will be a piece of cake. 

***

"No," says Len and Lisa actually has to hold back the pout. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's ridiculous," declares Len, not looking up from where he's sitting on the couch in the den retaping his hockey stick.

"Dating Barry Allen is ridiculous?" says Lisa in disbelief. She knows Allen really isn't her type. Sure he's nerdy and cute. But really she's only got eyes for Cisco Ramon. 

"This whole farce is."

"So dating Barry isn't unobjectionable?" drawls out Lisa. "Because Iris is desperate. And I figure if you don't want Mom and Dad to know who burnt-"

"They already know it was Mick," says Len and now Lisa really can't hold back the pout. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find someone else," she sighs and drops next to Len on the couch, bumping his right shoulder. "I already promised Iris I'd find someone to ask out Allen. Maybe Hartley Rathaway - "

"Barry hates Rathaway," says Len with vehemence, looking up from his stick. 

"Oh really? You and Bear are all chummy, now?"

Len glares at her. But Lisa knows she's got him. She knows when her brother is blushing. 

"I suppose Linda Park could be convinced to give him another go," she hums as she pulls out her cellphone and thumbs through her contacts. It's snatched out of her hand before she even gets to Linda's contact info.

"Leave it, sis," growls Len, clutching her phone possessively in his larger hand.

"I don't know why you care, brother dear," she says saccharinely. 

"Fine, I'll do it," he finally says after a beat. 

"Oh you're the best, Len," she says with a knowing grin. "Remember, you have to ask him before the Winter Formal. Preferable get one date in before the big night?"

Len looks like he's swallowed a lemon. It's not the worst glare she's gotten from her brother. 

"If you can't do it, let me know. I need to give Linda enough time to get a dress that matches Barry's suit -"

"I get it," grits out Len before getting up, hockey stick forgotten, and stomps upstairs. 

Frankly, it couldn't have gone better than this. Now Lisa just needs to get Cisco Ramon on the hook and she'll be sitting pretty for Winter Formal.


	4. where one hero laments his quest

Mick Rory loves two things. Fire and loose women.

Actually that's a lie.

He wrote that in the locker room in Sharpie and it's kind of stuck. What Mick Rory really loves is smart, confident no nonsense women who sadly aren't very amorous with their feelings. _And fire._

He was at least truthful about that.

Sadly the Sharpie mistake has built him a reputation within the hockey team and high school. So what if he hasn't gone on an actual date. Or gotten past first base since a stilted 7 minutes in heaven with Caitlin Snow at Lisa Snart's 13th birthday party.

It's actually a tragedy that the one girl he's ever kissed also hates his guts.

Mostly because of his reputation.

The other 15 percent has to do with lighting her biology notes on fire in AP Chemistry. _Accidently._ He was just distracted by her eyes lighting up about gushing over a new article in _Cell_ with Shawna Baezthat he forgot to turn off the gas to the bunsen burner at his station. An accident that got him suspended for two days and benched from a game. And Caitlin Snow's cold shoulder. 

All in all, his love life is a zero sum and yet it's better than his best friend. Len Snart's love life is hilariously pathetic. 

***

"Lisa wants you to ask out Allen?" Mick says in disbelief before doubling over in laughter that he has to grip the sideboards of the arena's rink. 

"Shut up," growls Len who is giving off the illusion of monitoring the team running through speed drills on the captain's watch. 

"And you said yes?" Mick wishes he had his cellphone. This would be Vine worthy. 

"Of course not," says Len, crossing his arms. His posture even more rigid. 

The silence drags out.

"I volunteered," Len finally growls out. 

And that sets Mick off into another fit of laughter. It's no surprise when Len pushes him down on the ice. 


	5. where one hero's plans are thwarted

Len had a plan. It spanned a couple of years. It had evolved over the years too. Becoming more complex. It was rather elaborate. It was a work of art.

_The Master Plan._

The Master Plan to date one Barry Allen - the school's scarlet speedster - who's pretty mouth and bright luminous green eyes had driven him to distraction. So far, the plan was still in its infancy.

Sure, Len has spoken to Barry Allen. Numerous occasions. Usually answering the door when Barry swung by to pick up Iris when she was studying late with Lisa. Yet it always ended with Len caustically commenting on Barry's interests or clothes. Which had the object of his affection simply glaring at him or ignoring him altogether.

Still, a negative conversation was still better than none. At least that's what Len kept telling himself.

Just last week, Barry literally fell onto Len's front lawn. A perfect opportunity to offer Barry a glass of water or a hand at stretching out his strained muscle. It was step #128 on Len's Master Plan.

If only Barry hadn't been wearing that distractingly tight red track suit. All Len could think about was stripping it off him.

Which is why he ended up insulting Allen rather than offering him a glass of water.

It's not like Len purposely started setting his alarm earlier to see if he could catch Barry on his daily run. Len had hoped for another shot the day after, but Barry never ran past.

So now Lisa had raised the gauntlet.

And his whole plan was scrapped. Especially if he wanted to avoid Lisa matchmaking Barry for the Winter Formal. Bad enough, Len's own timetable had now been accelerated to super speed with her meddling.

It's not like Len had many opportunities to talk to Barry. Even if they did share the same physics class. Sadly, Barry was partnered across the room with Cisco Ramon and never once looked his way.

A small blessing since Len spent the majority of the class staring at him.

He never thought it would be so hard to get Barry Allen alone. He needed a new plan. _Fast_.


	6. where an accomplice is made

Hartley Rathaway is an asshole. There, Cisco said it.

It's not front page news but still. It's worth saying.

Cisco maintains he's a considerate person. Seriously, he gets along with everybody. Maybe not his brother. But who actually gets along with their brother? Especially when their parents adore the piano prodigy over a budding physicist.

Whatever.

It's still way better than Hartley Rathaway. _Who is an asshole._

So maybe Cisco isn't paying attention to where he's walking when he's planning his next experiment. Maybe something that will erase that smug look of superiority off Rathaway's face when Cisco presents it to Mr. Stein's physics class and blows everyone's socks off. Literally. It could probably blow everyone's socks off. Sounds waves are pretty amazing that way. If you catch his vibe. 

So it's not beyond reason that he collides into someone. Conservation of mass and all that. What is mortifying is that it's _Len Snart_ , captain of the high school hockey team, and brother to Lisa Snart, only the most beautiful and talented figure skater there ever was. Also, Snart is terrifying.

"Urgh," Cisco manages to get out after pretty much ricocheting off Snart. The man is really made of ice.

And he's glaring at him.

_Crap._

***

"Cisco Ramon," says Len.

"Wow, you got the inflection right," replies Cisco and immediately regrets opening his mouth when Len's gaze bores into him like he's the final piece to a puzzle.

"Just the guy I wanted to see," says Len without even acknowledging the fact that Cisco's books are on the hallway floor or that they've never spoken, ever. 

 _"Really?_ "

Len is regarding him like he's especially slow. Which, 1) is very insulting and 2) rude. He hulking frame seems to engulf the hallway as he leans into Cisco's personal space. Frankly, he's never been more terrified. Maybe Len's finally found out that Cisco was the one who sent Lisa flowers after her last ice show. 

"You're going to get me Barry Allen."

_What the f-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
